Granger Changer
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: ABANDONED - in favor of a bigger and better version. See my story titled "Once Upon A Time"...same story, just done better.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changer Granger

Tag-line: Can the life of one person make that much of a difference to the course of history?

Pairings: Hermione/Minerva

**Prologue: How things were. **

Minerva McGonagall fidgeted with her hands idly, listening to Harry Potter's latest Order Report. After the war had ended, with Albus and both his chosen successors to heading the Order of the Phoenix, Remus and Severus, dead as well, Harry Potter had been chosen for the task. The position had been offered to her, but she had flat out refused, saying that she had enough to manage with the school. Harry, young that he was, had been the next choice. In the last five years, he had really grown into the job, and earned the respect of the whole group of Dark Lord resisters.

Hermione Granger was sitting beside Minerva right now, and she appeared to be distracted. Minerva frowned, knowing that it took either a lot of emotional pain, or some really grand scheme, to cause the brilliant young witch distraction. After the meeting, Minerva approached her.

"You seemed distracted this evening, Miss Granger," she said, pulling her former student aside. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione looked at her oddly, Minerva could not understand the mixture of feelings showing in the young woman's eyes. "I was just thinking about what it would have been like to grow up when you did."

"When I did?" Minerva said, startled. "What's special about when I grew up?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Oh, this and that. It would have been interesting to watch the rise and fall of Grindelwald, or see a much younger Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva nodded. "Constantly had girls all over him back then, Albus did."

"Oh, he was a lady's man then?" Hermione asked.

Minerva scoffed. "No, Albus was a man's man. Gay as the day is long. That's part of why we always got along – because I was never interested in more than friendship."

Hermione looked carefully at her colleague. "You're..."

"A lesbian?" Minerva asked, eye brows raising a fraction. Why in Merlin's name was she having this conversation with Hermione? "Had you honestly never figured that out, in the twelve years you've known me?"

"I suspected," Hermione whispered. "But you obviously went to great lengths to hide the fact, which is why I never approached you."

Minerva looked carefully at the younger woman, and it suddenly clicked. "Sweet Merlin Hermione, you're a lesbian as well, aren't you?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

Minerva felt a purr in her chest that she'd not felt in many, many years. Hermione was beautiful, intelligent, and kind, and in the last few years Minerva had begun to see how alike they were. Minerva shook her head, trying to push away the feeling of attraction rising in her. Too bad Hermione had not been born when she had. Hermione was the dream girl Minerva had never found.

*****

Hermione Granger was sitting in in small home in Hogsmead, holding it. Holding the one thing that could get her in trouble beyond measure, but the one thing that could give her the desires of her heart. She'd been toying with the idea for some time, since she'd found the damn time turner under a secret floor board in her Hogwarts office. She was Potions Master now, having taken over the post a year after the death of Severus Snape.

Taking the Potions post had been the beginning to this whole fiasco. Of all the women in the damn world she'd have to fall for, it would be the one she could never have. Minerva. Way, way, too old for her, but Hermione knew from old pictures just how beautiful the younger Minerva had been, and otherwise the woman was everything she'd ever dreamed of.

And then she'd found the time turner, and the idea of being with Minerva in the past became a real possibility. Hermione knew that if she did this, it would most likely be a one way trip. She'd go back in time sixty years, to when Minerva was seventeen. Dippit would still be headmaster, and he would be in need of a Potions Professor for exactly one year, the year before Horace Slughorn took the post. Albus Dumbledore would be teaching Transfiguration, and Tom Riddle was only a third year student. Hagrid would not come to the school till the following year.

"Merlin be damned," Hermione said, finding resolved at last, thinking about Minerva's confession that afternoon about being a lesbian. She would leave no note to explain where she went, because as soon as she left, the time line would be altered to not include her. She considered that without having her brains, Harry and Ron might not have succeeded in defeating Voldemort, and therefore she would have to keep an eye on things. Any luck, she could change a few other things along the way, and the people she loved might not have to suffer.

Hermione looked at her list of dates and events that she wanted to alter. _One, stop Voldemort from ever rising. Two, prevent Harry from loosing his parents. Three, prevent Severus Snape from having such a miserable childhood. Four, prevent Remus Lupin from being bitten by Greyback. Five, give Minerva a good time._

With one last glance at the paper, she threw it into the fire, grabbed her bag with some personal possessions, held tightly to her wand, set the time turner for sixty years into the past, and took a deep breath as she began to see the life she'd been born to fade...

**Chapter 1: Getting into a new life. **

Hermione Granger appeared in a vacant lot, where small cottage would be erected some time in the next sixty years. Hermione had not checked to see when her home had been built, and she now realized how reckless that had been. For all she knew, it could have been built already in this time line, and been the residence of someone less than friendly, who might have turned her over to Azkaban the minute she'd appeared out of thin air.

Hermione gripped her bag, and started walking toward the middle of the town. She saw a copy of the Daily Prophet on a stand, and glanced at it to make certain when exactly when she was. She was fairly confident in her ability to use a time turner, as she had used one all year during her third year as a student at Hogwarts, but she had only ever gone back a few hours at most, and this was six decades. Her calculations were bound to be a little off.

August the twenty seventh, the paper noted. _Damn!_ Hermione cursed. Term would start in five days, and she had yet to secure the post. She had been going for almost two weeks prior to now, to give herself time to adjust. Hermione sighed, walking into a small tavern that didn't exist in her time. It would have to do.

She walked up to the counter, pulling a handful of knuts out of her pocket. "One butterbeer," she said, eying the menu and placing the right about of coin on the counter.

"Make that two, and they're on me," a young woman's voice called from the other side of the room. "I'm on break, and this lady looks like she could use some company."

That voice...Hermione turned and saw the woman in question, and her heart started racing. It was Minerva. Hermione vaguely recalled Minerva saying that she had worked in a tavern during the summer between her sixth and seventh years, but Hermione had not give in a thought when she'd walked into this place.

"Thanks," Hermione managed to say, as Minerva sat down at the table with her, sliding the drink toward her. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Minerva asked. "I'm Minerva by the way."

Hermione refrained from pointing out that she already knew that, and took to launching her self fabricated life history. "I was schooled by my parents, who were rather hermit like, lived out in the middle of Muggle countryside. They both died a few years ago in an accident, but I was already of age so I was just left to my own devices."

"What brings you to Hogsmead?" Minerva inquired.

"I'm looking for a job, at Hogwarts."

"I'm a student there," Minerva commented. This year is my last. My mother enrolled me a bit late though, so I'm already of age. You don't look much older than I am, not really old enough to be a teacher."

Hermione smiled. "I'm twenty three, and I have my masters in Potions. Age doesn't matter Minerva, it's all about what you set your mind to."

Minerva shrugged. "The Potions post is open, but I know Professor Dippit has interviewed a few people already. If you really want the job, you better hop to. I might be able to leave early today, if you want me to show you up to the castle."

"That would be wonderful," Hermione said, voice full of meaning.

*****

It was February. Minerva McGonagall sat quietly in her Potions class, paying more attention to her teacher than any student, particularly a NEWT student, had a right to. But then again, it was Hermione Granger teaching, and sweet Merlin that woman was gorgeous.

Minerva had met Professor Granger six months ago in Hogsmead. They'd hit it off before the Potions master had admitted she was going to try to a job at Hogwarts. Minerva had almost wished she had not gotten the job back then, because she had been planning on asking the pretty girl out. Not that she knew with any certainty that Hermione Granger was a lesbian, it was just a feeling. A major crush. On her teacher. _Damn_, Minerva thought. _Who falls for their teacher? _

"Miss McGonagall, I know this is not Transfiguration, but please pay attention in my class," Professor Granger said sharpy.

Minerva snapped her attention back to her cauldron, realizing that paying attention to the teacher was not the same as paying attention to class. Minerva absently wondered were Professor Granger had gotten her sharp teaching tongue. In class, she was always really hard on her students, but outside of class she was very sweet.

Class ended, and Minerva gathered her books and stood to leave. "Miss McGonagall, please remain behind," Professor Granger's voice said firmly.

Minerva sat back in her chair and looked at her desk, heart thumping, as the rest of the class filed out. As the last of the students filed out, Minerva heard her teacher slowly walk to the door, and close it. She then pulled up a chair next to Minerva's desk. "You've been increasingly distracted my class over the last few months, Minerva. Is one of the students giving you a problem?"

Minerva looked up slowly, trying to decide how to tell the truth, but not so obviously that she would offend her teacher in any way. "Not a problem. Just that I have feelings for someone, and I'm afraid to tell them how I feel. It's just getting to me I guess."

Minerva almost jerked back in surprise when Professor Granger reached over and pushed her bangs away from her face. "Who is she?" she asked quietly.

Minerva's jaw fell. "How the bloody hell did you know I fancy girls?"

Professor Granger smiled. "You're not the only one in the world who fancies girls, Minerva. There's nothing wrong with it. It's just a wonderful part of who you are, and who you'll become."

Minerva reflected on what her teacher had just said for a few seconds. "Do you?" she asked boldly. "Fancy girls?"

Professor Granger took a deep breath. "Yes, I do."

Minerva's spirits rose through the roof, and before she lost her nerve, asked another question. "Do you fancy me?" she blurted.

Professor Granger chuckled. "You know I can't answer that, Minerva. Not at least until you graduate. Ask me again then, if you like."

Minerva had no idea what possessed her, perhaps it was the knowledge that her teacher was indeed a lesbian, or maybe it was that her teacher had just given her permission to ask her out, once she'd graduated, but feeling built inside her and she decided she would take the chance, here and now. She stood slowly, walked a step and a half forward to where Professor Granger's chair was, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her teacher's lips. She wanted the older woman to know how she felt.

Instead of being pushed away, as Minerva had expected, she found her teacher standing, and pulling their bodies together, never breaking the kiss. Minerva took things another step, and wrapped her arms around her teacher's waist. Hermione's waist.

Hermione broke away. "Minerva, I can't do this," she panted.

"You just did," Minerva pointed out. "Apparently you can."

The door opened, and Hermione took another step backwards. "Miss McGonagall, come to office at eight this evening. We'll finish this conversation then. The third year class filed in and took their seats.

"Mr. Riddle, up front," Hermione snapped. "I want you where I can watch you."

A small boy with dark hair, a Slytherin, nodded quietly and moved up to the front row of desks. Minerva made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later. The boy didn't look like one ounce of trouble, so why was Hermione giving him such a hard time?

*****

Hermione Granger stood in her office, staring at the clock. Minerva would be here any minutes, and Hermione had still not found any resolve to say no with. She wanted Minerva as bad as Minerva seemed to want her, but if Hermione was going to spend the rest of her life in this time line, she didn't want to mess up her reputation by screwing a student.

When Hermione had decided to go back in time, she expected that she would have to woo Minerva. She never expected the prim and proper Minerva McGonagall to be so forceful, so impulsive. Then again, Minerva was only seventeen. She should have realized that the tempered Minerva she knew had gained her grace over time.

The door opened. Minerva closed the door behind her softly, and walked very slowly towards Hermione. "So," Minerva said. "Hermione."

"You really shouldn't call me that," Hermione said quietly, hoping that would be all that would be asked of her resolve.

"You kissed me back, remember?" Minerva replied curtly. "I'll call you what I like." She paused. "Out of curiosity, what was your problem with that Riddle kid?"

Hermione shuddered. "I just...well, he will...I have some sources that tell me he is dabbling in the dark arts."

Minerva laughed. "What Slytherin doesn't?"

Hermione's face went grave. "Tom Marvolo Riddle will one day become the worst thing the wizard world has ever faced, unless I..."

"That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think?" Minerva questioned.

Hermione paused. "It's just a feeling. And my feelings about what's to come are usually correct. Professor Dippit keeps asking if I have some Seer blood in my background."

"Do you?" Minerva asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," the professor answered. "But you never know."

"So," Minerva said, bringing the topic at hand back to the forefront of the conversation. "You kissed me back. Why?"

"I can't answer that, Minerva," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Damnit Minerva! Do you always have to be so stubborn? You were always up my case, pushing me to be better, and just look where it got me, sixty years..."

"Sixty years?" Minerva pushed, eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. There was no way out of this. Minerva would nag and nag and if she didn't figure it out on her own, she'd get others involved. And that could NOT happen."

"Okay Minerva, you win. I'll tell you the truth, but you must swear to me this information will not be told to ANYONE else."

Minerva took a few steps forward and took Hermione's hand. "I swear. Our secret."

Hermione looked pained. "Some years from now, Tom Riddle will become the greatest Dark Wizard the world has ever known. He will kill thousands, wizard and muggle alike. He will destroy families and declare war on anyone who stands against. Then, he will try to kill an infant by the name of Harry Potter, who will become your friend Aaron Potter's grandson. Harry Potter will befriend two students, a pureblood boy, and a muggle born girl, and together the three of them will finish off Riddle for good. You, Minerva, will be a teacher here at Hogwarts by then, and you will be a key member of the secret Order headed by Albus Dumbledore. You will make it through the war, but you will have never found anyone to love in all those years, because you were too busy fighting the war. What you wont know is that the muggle born girl who was a friend of Harry Potter fell in love with you, but because of the age difference, she will not make a pass at you. Instead, she finds a time turner, and sends herself back sixty years into the past, to stop Riddle from ever rising, and to be free to be involved with the woman she loves."

Minerva looked carefully at Hermione. "Are you saying..."

Hermione nodded. "I am the muggle born girl who has come back through time because I am in love with you, Minerva."

"Sweet Merlin," Minerva breathed.


	2. MOVED!

This story has officially been abandoned. I have decided to take this plot and expand upon it. Please see my story titled "Once Upon A Time", and add it to your alerts! Thanks!


End file.
